Elder's tails
by phoenix.dragoon.05
Summary: gray fur and wasp eye, the elders of shadow clan, tell a bunch of kits, rose kit and her brother pickle kit, and sparrow kit and her two brothers, hawk kit and eagle kit. random stories some relevant to the clan others not. some have morals some just fun or sad. (requests accepted) one-shot


**Hey! this is a warrior cat short stories. they will be longer than the mlp one.**

"eagle kit, sparrow kit, if u don't sit down right now gray fur won't tell you the story!" wasp eye meowed

eagle kit stood up of her sister and glanced at wasp eye's harsh glare scrambling to sit beside his other litter mate hawk kit and his den mates rose kit and prickle kit

gray whisker looked down at the five kits in front of him

"one day, after a ruff kitting. a she-cat named cinder foot had 2 she-kits. but sadly one passed away.

"cinder foot named her last kit, sweet kit." gray fur didn't pause as he retold the story

"everyone expected great things from sweet kit. but she never realy played as a kit just laying in the sun. so she never grew the muscles you all have"gray fur nudged eagle kits shoulder

"once sweet kit was sweet paw, cinder foot hade another litter. at this point, sweet paw was a very lazy app and never listened. she was fast but never used it.

"one kit in cinder foot's litter was stillborn. then there was a tom and a scrawny looking she-kit, no one thought would live." gray fur paused

"sweet paw was scared for her new littermate, so she went to her best friend telling her this 'I think I'm going to leave the clans, I'm not meant to be here.' her friend asked when she would leave and sweet paw answered with 'maybe when aspen foot's kits are paws or maybe when I'm a warrior but it may be sooner rather than later."

"that night sweet paw went into the nursery after everyone was asleep and picked up the scrawny cream colored kit. she wandered to the twoleg place and found the ones she'ed bean feeding from.

"sweet paw meowed until one of the twolegs came out, just when the sky was getting lighter." there was a tiny gasp from all the kits and gray fur chuckled

"one twoleg picked up sweet paw. and her little sister" rose kit's eyes where wide "why didn't she run away?"

"because sweet paw wanted them to fix her sister so she would leave." gray fur continued the story

"the twolegs fed and cared for sweet paw and her sister who they renamed Cookie for sweet paw because she was brown with black spots and her sister cream for ovios reasons.

"after a while, the twolegs took cream away and cookie was horrified, screaming for her sister. who she had grown to love.

"after a long, while her housefolk (twolegs) put cookie in a cage and carried her to cream who was in a white room with white cages. in each cage including cream's, there was a blue bowl and a red bowl with different colored beds in the corner and a litter box at the front.

"cookie curled around her week old sister murmuring sweet nothings to her." gray fur paused for dramatic effect.

"one week later, cream was a rambunctious kitten and the housefolk would take them to more and they would be played with.

"after a while of picked up, played with, put back, sleep, eat, picked up. it changed an elderly couple grabbed cream and the male picked up cookie and put her in a separate cage.

"cookie was so scared they would take her sister away but once they got to the elderly couples house, they were reunited." sparrow kit piped up "why does she love her sister so much?"

gray fur shrugged "I don't know, its the same reason your mom loves you. now back to the story before it gets dark" gray fur glanced outside.

"the elderly folk loved and cared for cookie and cream. who were let outside every once and a while once cream was older. cookie and cream loved there housefolk. cookie got a mate in the nabers cat, copper a tortoiseshell.

"cookies kits named Oreo, and pumpkin a tom and she-kit. cream's new best friend was now Oreo, Pumpkin, and another house cat named Blackberry around her age." gray fur looked up to see the littermates, rose kit and prickle kit sleeping while the rest where stretching ready to bed down for once.

"night kits" gray fur murmured as the Queens ushered there little ones to bed.

 **hey! hope u liked it, comment any ideas for another elder tail plz. wow, this was a lot longer than an mlp one. oh, and anyone waiting for any more of those they may never come sorry. I wrote this while still posting the mlp, and sorry for spelling mistakes. bye kittens!**


End file.
